<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wish you were there by Moonyro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532384">Wish you were there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro'>Moonyro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonyro/pseuds/Moonyro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Emma wishes Karin were there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Karin/Emma Verde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wish you were there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short for this cute couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night, a gentle breeze crashes against her skin. Illuminated buildings cover the entire landscape as Emma’s gaze loses itself in the vast, darkened and clear sky. She’s leaning against the railings of the department’s balcony. The moon is up there, shining like a bulb. Emma doesn’t dare to look down. Twenty-third floor is where she’s at right now. Death sentence if the railing were to give in. If she doesn’t look, it’s not scary. </p><p>It’s been a few years, but she has not accustomed to the city at all. The waves of people coming in and out at any hour, any day from work still made her gawk. Back at home there wasn’t the amount of people gathered in a single place at the same time.</p><p>She sips, sweet and kind of burning whine. Karin had left it on the table besides a note- “Feel free to drink before I get home.” Emma had hoped that Karin would be quick to arrive. But she hasn’t. And it hurts, a bit.  The dress she’s wearing isn’t really that significant if Karin isn’t there to see it.</p><p>Emma only dresses for her. She has never fancied any kind of expensive clothing. If there’s one thing her family has taught her is being humble with whatever she has. Sometimes it feels overwhelming- everything Karin does for her and gives her. ‘She’s been dotting me since highschool,’ Emma thinks. And there’s some truth to that.</p><p>That doesn’t mean she doesn’t like it- she does, to some extent. But there are things money can’t buy, not to her. She’d prefer simpler things. She was a simple person. And the change of pace has been rough to her. She’s not trying to overlook Karin’s hard work. She has earned it herself, and she admires Karin for that. </p><p>It’s frustrating.</p><p>She sometimes just wants to keep Karin for herself, to tell her how much she misses her and how much she wants her to change her schedule to be together more. But as soon as these thoughts come, she gets ashamed of just considering that. She doesn’t want to get in her way. </p><p>She just wishes Karin were there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>